Soundshock: The Young Griffin
is a American-Spanish 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure film directed by and . It is being based on the Activision video game franchise, Soundshock the Griffin and features Ryan Reynolds voicing the titular character. It is being produced by DreamWorks Animation and and is distributed by Universal Pictures. The film is set to be released on TBD 2020. Synopsis A young Griffin must save his friends from a Face Paint, but ends up teaming up with his daughter. Will they save them together? Full Plot The Griffins are peaceful mythical creatures that lived in peace and harmony. That is until when Soundshock was only a hatchling, a Face Paint named Johnathon Lovepaint destroyed their homes and captured most of the Griffins. However, his unnamed biological father managed to save them, but ends up dying in a process. One of the big Griffins named Winger decides to take the baby with him instead of just leaving him. Upset at his fail and impressed he killed a Griffin, he decides to take the biological father's body with him. 20 years later, when Soundshock became a young adult, the griffins now live in peace and harmony on their new home. He is seen adventuring around the Griffin Realm without supervision, only for Winger to stop him and warn that it is dangerous without the big griffins. After dinnertime and while trying to sleep, he sees a winged imp and he chases it around. He then accidentally wakes up a beast and was about to be attacked, but Winger saves him. Very disappointed, he grounds him and they end up arguing. The argument was cut when a hooded Face Paint drops anchors from the sky. She captures the Griffins, including Winger, whom Soundshock tried to save. Upset to see his friends and his adopted father being captured, Soundshock immediately blames the imp for him being busted and this happening. After being convinced that John's child is getting the Griffins for him, Soundshock agrees to trust him and they set out on a adventure to save the Griffins. Meanwhile, Johnation gets upset with Mattie when he noticed that she didn't capture Soundshock, as he scolds her and forces her to find and capture Soundshock. Mattie's mission to find Soundshock goes awry when she accidentally crashes the blimp into a mountain and was founded by both Soundshock and Impy. When she woke up, Soundshock and Impy confront her and later makes a deal that if she leads them to the Griffins, they would release her, but if she doesn't... Soundshock will feed her to the crocodile pit. Not wanting to be eaten, a dismayed Mattie accepts the deal and helps them find them. After finding food and walking for hours, they decided to rest. While Soundshock and Impy are resting, Mattie sneakily walks to Soundshock and attempts to kill him two times until she is stopped by food stealing rabbits. The rabbits wakes Soundshock and Impy up and together, they attempt to attack them, but one of them ends up leading Mattie to a cliff. Before she even fell to her death, Soundshock saves her, causing her to become less antagonistic to him. The next day, Johnathion realized that Mattie had crashed and demands the Face Paints to find her, while also killing a Griffin. Meanwhile, as the gang walk to a forest, they get stopped by a Tear named Halie and her Devil Dog sidekick named Acky. After Impy talks smack to them, however, they start fighting them. However, just before she can kill Soundshock, she almost falls to her demise, but Soundshock saves her. Because of that, she and Acky have a serious change of heart and decides to let them go. After walking more for several hours, they almost rest, until they see a sneaky griffin named Bubba who steals Impy. He makes a deal if they chase him and get him, he will lead him to the castle. They chase him, and as he grabs Impy, he suddenly disappears, with the heroes being stranded to Death Canyon, only for Mattie to see a lake on the desert. However, walking to the lake, they see the top of Johnathon's castle. Before they can do that, they rested for tonight. As they walked to the castle, Soundshock gets captured by Johnathon, who then thanks Mattie for helping him. Whacked with guilt, Mattie tells Soundshock and Impy that she is Johnathon's daughter, which makes Impy shocked and Soundshock really mad at Mattie for not telling them. After being placed with the other griffins, Soundshock becomes hopeless and he gives up, but after words from the griffins and Impy himself, Soundshock feels that he does have faith that the griffins can be saved. Upon learning that the griffins actually are good creatures that protected the universe and her father lied to her, Mattie sets the griffins and Impy free and she reveals the truth to the Face Paints that accompany him, including Halie and Acky. As one of the Face Paints remember the griffins, they all agree to help the griffins and defeat Johnathon. Johnathon attempts to force Mattie to kill Soundshock, she betrays her father and kicks his face. Instead of grounding her, he decides to kill her instead, only for him to be stopped by Acky. The Face Paints, The Tears and Halie decides to help the griffins escape the castle while Soundshock, Impy, Acky, and Mattie both confront Johnathon. After his defeat, he attempts to kill Mattie by turning her into a stone, Soundshock sacrifices his life to save Mattie by being stabbed by Johnathon, and sadly dies immediately. As John does throw his body in the lava, Mattie shoves him to the lava, killing him. Just before Soundshock can even fall into lava and get burned, Impy and the griffins manages to save him. After leaving the castle, a tearful Winger, also tearful Mattie and the other griffins, Face Paints, Acky and Halie both moan to his death. That is, when Impy notices he has healing powers, he decides to heal Soundshock in a attempt to revive him. This works as Soundshock's wounds are healed up and he gets brought back to life. Back at Griffin Realm, the Face Paints, Tears, Halie and Acky are now accepted by the griffins as Soundshock is now declared a hero of the Griffin Realm. In the mid-credit scene, Impy discovers some treasure and attempts to keep it to himself, only for Winger to scold him, telling him that the gold is one of the most important things to the griffins. In the post credit scene, Spyro is seen standing to the front of the wedge in Artisans, asking Sparx which adventure that the two can have. Then, they suddenly see a Gnorc, and they decide to ambush it. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Soundshock the Griffin, a griffin who adventures to save his friends and the main protagonist. *Idris Elba as Impy, a cute small winged imp. * as Mattieson "Mattie" Lovepaint, a Face Paint girl who is John's daughter. She is a minor antagonist who turns into a tritagonist. *TBD as Johnathon Lovepaint, a Face Paint man who only cares for fame and money, hates griffins and the main antagonist. *Harrison Ford as Winger, a griffin who raised Soundshock since his biological father was killed by the hands of John. *TBD as Halie, a Tear who surrounds Soundshock and Mattie. * as Acky, a Devil Dog who is Mattison's sidekick. *Billy Crystal as Bubba, a sneaky griffin who steals Impy who ends up leading them to the Death Canyon, where after that place, it goes to Johnathon's castle. He acts like a anti-hero. Production Changes between the games and the movie *Impy talks unlike the game series. *Mattie redeems earlier in the film series while in the game series, she reformed after her defeat. *John Lovepaint was revealed to be alive, and never loved his daughter, only caring for fame and money. *A Devil Dog from the Spyro franchise makes a appearance. *Halie starts off as a antagonist unlike in the game series she immeditately served as a ally. Rating This movie is rated PG by the MPAA for action and peril, mild scary images, some rude humor and thematic elements. Possible sequel Trivia *The characters appear in their new designs that is used for Mythical Trilogy. *There are rumors that this film might start a Activision Heroes franchise. *Spyro the Dragon and Sparx the Dragonfly actually appeared in the post-credit scene of the movie. **Tom Kenny reprises his role as Spyro while Frank Welker voiced Sparx. **This was a confirmation of the Activision Heroes franchise. **Despite Kenny voicing Spyro in an end credits scene, Tom Holland ends up replacing him in the Spyro film. *Before Mila was chosen to voice Mattie, Drew Barrymore and Scarlett Johansson considered voicing her. *Before Ryan was chosen to voice Soundshock, Chris Pratt, Jason Bateman, Seth Rogen, Jonah Hill and Neil Patrick Harris all considered for the role. *Paramount Pictures was originally going to distribute the film, but as a month before the film was released, not only it was delayed to a 2020 date, but it is now distributed by Universal. Category:Soundshock the Griffin Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Films based on video games Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:CGI Animated Films